Right and Wrong
by Doe.Eyed.Liar
Summary: When Aria's father becomes a murder suspect in his business partners death, he sends away her away to an all girls boarding school. There, she instantly connects with her new English teacher, Ezra Fitz. Saucy, fun and tense. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Aria came prancing down the marble stairs, mahogany hair whipping behind her with each step she took. It was late morning, and her father, Byron, was on one of his usual business trips. Meaning she was home along for a week or so. Her mother, Ella, had passed away a few years ago, leaving her father widowed. Ever since, Aria became incredibly troublesome, yet mature. The new found maturity she gained 3 years ago was a necessity, because she was alone all the time, having to do all the things a mother would with a home. With the house to herself constantly, she threw house parties more than she should. She was bad in the eyes of many who knew her and lived in Rosewood.

Normally, at this hour, she would be in school. However, Aria tended to ditch class quite often. Being incredibly intelligent had made her complacent, and lazy. Any time off school never mattered, she was already ahead of her years anyway. School was strange for her, even with friends and a good reputation, Aria was always the odd one... Too old for the place, even though she's only sixteen.

By early evening that day, she had the clothes washing done, the floors mopped and the kitchen gleaming. Dinner was an assignment saved until last. Byron stepped onto the threshold hours later, the smell of food assaulting his senses. Aria's cooking. Serving the white wine risotto, the table set and ready, she finally placed their meals before them. Byron's expression wasn't the one she was hoping for though. No hunger, no gratitude... just isolation, anxiety.

"This looks wonderful, darling." He commented, picking through the rice with a fork, eyes on the table. Eyeing her father curiously, she came to the decision that something was terribly wrong. It seemed much more awkward, rather than the calm atmosphere that usually held dormant every other night. Luckily, he spoke; getting straight to the point without hesitation.

"Aria... I know you may not want this, but, considering, it is actually best for you." Byron began with; pulling out a brochure from his suit jacket pocket, and placing it face up on the table. Aria watched his every move carefully, with large eyes that seemed to widen as she laid eyes on the brochure.

"...Boarding school?" She questioned him; her voice with hint of petulance, completely incredulous. Why he would want this for her was beyond her understanding, and she was usually open-minded. "An all girl's boarding school..." Aria finished, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown now. That part bothered her, because surely the place would be dull without interaction with boys.

"I know what you're thinking... But please just trust me this once. It has an amazing campus, and I would pay for one of better rooms for you... and it's_ safe_." He emphasised each point carefully. Aria had picked up on this.

"Safe? What's going on dad?" She asked, tilting her head, all traces of a smile gone. He was worrying her. This proposal was so out of the blue; and now this?

"Something's come up with a few of the people I do business with, and let's just say it's causing... friction... between everyone; and I have enemies, willing to act on what's recently just happened. Lennie was murdered darling." He concluded; all traces of joking gone from his voice. The latter part made her sad; the man he spoke of was one of her father's few business partners she knew, and he was a relatively good man. Aria nodded her head limply, she knew there was no questioning him with this; she was going whether she wanted to or not. It would be a new chapter of her life in a way, something new and life changing. That she was looking forward to. She was good at making tough situations cope-able. It was settled. Over dinner they discussed when she would leave, and that he would come see her every so often. Two days from now, Aria would be packed and ready to move to the St. Peter's campus, with a day to spend in preparation for the beginning of schooling the following Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I loved the reviews people! Thank you for supporting the beginning of my story. I noticed the odd typo that I'm going to fix, and I'll make sure there aren't any in this next chapter. Keep up the reviews; I've big plans ahead for Aria!**

**-A**

**xoxox**

Aria had already said her goodbyes to everyone she considered worthwhile. No boyfriend to say goodbye to, she tended to toy with them rather than keep them. Moving didn't bother her in the slightest; she understood that in life, you make new friends everywhere, and lose some along the way. Her mind was still half asleep, as she reluctantly dragged her small frame out of bed, quite literally; she ended up on the floor with a large "thud". Five am wake up calls had this effect on her.

"Fuck..." She groaned in annoyance, just laying there in defeat for a few moments.

Byron came running into her room then, alerted by the loud crash. He searched round the room for her in confusion, coming up empty.

"Aria? Honey, where are you? What the hell was that noise?" He asked as he stood un-moving in the middle of her room, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

She felt the need to laugh, this was a perfect start to the day, and no doubt it was only going to get worse. Sunday had lurked around the corner for a short time now, and it was finally here, no longer just on the horizon. It was funny, what horrified her most -aside from the no boys aspect- was that she would have to were _uniform_... she mentally flinched at even contemplating this.

"Over here." She finally croaked, raising a tired arm, still on the god damn floor.

Byron moved accordingly to the voice and looked over to the other side of her bed to find his daughter face down on the floor. There was nothing he could do but simply laugh. The sound echoed through the room, he could hardly contain himself. Frustrated, Aria rose to her feet and swiftly dusted herself down, narrowing her emerald eyes at her father. Even she couldn't find this in no way funny, as she smiled stupidly.

"Honestly, do you even need the bed? You can always just sleep on the floor, saves me money." He teased her, grinning. "Ah, I'm really going to miss this; miss you." Byron concluded with a sigh.

"Right, that's done it Dad. Out," This had gone on too long now, and Aria was tired, her good humour slowly vanishing. Pushing against him, she sent him on his way out her door, before slamming the thing behind him with a single kick.

"I'll be down for breakfast in a bit!" She called from her room, making sure he would hear her.

It didn't take her very long to get changed, only an hour; and that was quick in her families' books when it came to Aria and her style. Though, she had on her make up in that time too, so her father couldn't complain. Just to be that little bit of an extra rebel, she'd had pheasant feather hair extensions done, to spice up the uniform a little. There was no doubt in her mind that they'd hate her for it, for not conforming like normal students; but she liked to be a contradiction.

There really was no time for breakfast though; her ride had already turned up at the door, honking away at her. Damn them, and damn all shiny black limo's for preventing her from eating her pop tarts and drinking her latté; bastards.

Aria bid her last goodbyes to her beloved bedroom and went bounding down the stairs; unbelievably large amounts of luggage in tow. Most of her rooms' furniture would be coming with her anyway; to fill the new room she would have to herself, courtesy of Byron's cash. Surely it would be there by now, she thought, curious. So not everything would be completely alien, she would have pieces of home with her to keep her sane, grounded. Byron caught her at the end of the staircase, impatience crossing his features.

"You're late; c'mon darling, we can't keep him waiting forever." He insisted, ushering her out the door. The chauffeur came and took her things, loading them into the limo.

The crisp and icy morning breeze made Aria shiver as she quickly made a run for the car. This winter was predicted to be pretty bad, and there was no way she was going to be spending any long amounts of time outside. She preferred the sun shine; unfortunately for her though, it was four hours further north, not south. Pausing at the door, she span on her heel to give her father a warm hug; desperately forcing herself not to cry like he was already doing.

"Bye Dad, I'll miss you. Call me every day, okay?" Aria said; her doe eyes watery. He replied with a simple nod, kissing her on her forehead for a send-off as he muttered that he loved her. Byron never was good with expressing his emotions. The situation was finally sinking in for Aria now; she was actually leaving her home, her father. It all seemed awfully surreal to her; especially when the door slammed shut, locking her away from the outside world.

Putting on a brave face, she banished those thoughts away as she snuggled up to the leather interior, planning on catching a few more hours sleep until the horror really could begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****:**** Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming, motivates me to continue with this amazing story! So, Aria is finally at the boarding school, everything's going to fall into place now. Will she meet Ezra in this chapter? You'll just have to find out. Trying this in 1****st**** person, but it may not stay that way. Leave suggestions. Love y'all. **

**-A**

**xoxox**

**ARIA EPOV: **

"Miss Montgomery?" The chauffeur said softly, leaning across the leather seats to gently pat me on the arm in an attempt to wake me. It worked, and I finally came to, my eyelashes batting furiously to get my sight back. _We must be here; I can't believe I've slept through the entire ride here._ Bracing my upper body on my arms, I pushed myself up to a sitting position, before eyeing the driver apologetically; this part wasn't in his job description, but he'd been driving her family for years now, and was used to this.

"Oh man..." I mumbled through a yawn, gently rubbing the area below my eyes, making sure I didn't ruin my carefully applied make up. Having black mascara smudges across your face was never a good look. "Sorry... I'm awake now." I laughed, shaking my head to clear the drowsiness.

Sooner or later I would be bombarded by flocks of boy-deprived girls my own age and introduced to a whole new world, so there was no point putting it off any longer. I climbed out the limo and began carting all my things over to the entrance, with a little assistance from our driver; I was strong, but I wasn't _that _strong.

The wrought iron gated entrance was large and very intricate; maybe I should have asked just how much this would cost my dad. Nevertheless, it was truly stunning. There were many buildings, each one made from old stone and covered in ivy, set back among blooming flowered gardens. It took my breath away, living here surely wouldn't be too bad after all; my dad had good taste. A pang of pain slithered through my chest, already I missed him. He always thought about everything.

When we got to the main building, I was greeted by a middle aged woman with a tight, blonde pony tail and little make up. I'm not exactly mean, but I wouldn't have described this woman as pretty.

"Aria Montgomery? Why, we've been expecting your arrival all morning here at St. Peters! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The woman said in what appeared to be an utterly false, warm tone. Something told me she wasn't an avid member of the welcome comity here. She extended a poorly manicured hand for me to shake. I returned the gesture and shook her hand, forcing a smile. The woman had a firm grip and rough skin, nothing like the well premed women I knew.

"Great to meet you also, I'm excited to be here!" I lied casually, walking along side her down a minimally decorated corridor to what seemed like an office. The driver had left my bags down by the entrance, I overheard that he was they would be carried up to my room by someone shortly. The office was toasty warm; a good sign that they had decent heating here, with winter just round the corner. The woman indicated for me to take a seat in the arm chair that faced a dark oak desk. This room on the other hand, was extensively decorated. Expensive by the looks of things, even though they showed poor taste. She sat in the office chair, her tawny eyes examining my entire being. I felt awfully exposed under her stare, might as well have been naked. Those eyes narrowed even further when they caught sight of my hair. _Ah, my feather extensions. Good look getting me to remove those. _Arrogantly crossing my legs, I assessed her reactions towards me.

"I'm Miss Hastings, the deputy head. Now, Aria here," Miss Hastings began ruffling through a stack of papers on her desk, before she came across the ones she was obviously looking for, and handed them to me, "is your daily time table, campus map and welcoming notes, that should help you with getting settled in. I hope you enjoy your time with us; Emily will be your guide and buddy for today, she's here to welcome you." Miss Hastings motioned with her hand to a rather pretty looking girl stood by the door. She was dark, and dressed casually in girlie jock clothes. _No uniform on weekends then, that's a bonus I was _not_ expecting. _"And just so you understand, we normally do not tolerate such... hair accessories." Miss Hastings added, her lips in a grave, straight line.

I rose from the stiff arm chair and approached this Emily. She smiled at me, genuine warmth radiating from her. In an instant I got the vibe that she was nice.

"Hi Aria, I'm Emily. Nice to meet you! So... what do you think so far?" She asked me quite shyly, as we made our way down more wood panelled hall ways. I could picture myself as friends with her, so I made an effort to be nice for once. On the up side, my nerves had about vanished.

"It's nice to meet you too, and this place is..." I paused, laughing a little as I tried to find words to summarise what I thought, "interesting. It's really beautiful, makes me really want to see what my room's like." I admitted in all honesty, giving her a polite smile. Girls walked past us in the hall ways, each one not forgetting to give me a real good stare. Again, might as well be naked, the way everyone looked at me was so intrusive; curiosity in the extreme. Emily noticed, and tried to explain.

"We hardly ever get anyone starting here, especially this far on in the year. They're just _really_ curious about you. Don't worry Aria, it'll pass in a few days." Emily said, as we came to the top of a large winding stair case. The size of the place was ridiculous. I hoped that was the case with what she was telling me.

We chatted about everything, and we found out a lot about each other. On the way I found out where everything was. It wasn't long till she showed me to my dorm. It was just down the hall Emily's; and apparently, just opposite Hannah Marin's, who was a friend of hers. She warned me that Hannah would be knocking on my door within the next few hours to meet me. That didn't bother me too much.

Emily had given me some space, and I'd spent all afternoon unpacking. Luckily all my things from my room made it here before I did, so it was already like a home away from home. I even had a small bathroom, already stocked with my favourite beauty products and shampoos. Just as I covered my double bed with the last throw cushion, I was brought out my reverie from a subtle knocking at the door. Hoping up from the bed, I quickly pulled open the door to reveal Emily and glamorous looking blonde with a large smile. Emily gave me a hug, and quickly introduced me to the blonde, who turned out to be that Hannah girl she was talking about.

I don't know how to explain it, but I had this sort of instant click with these girls, they weren't so bad; especially in comparison to what I was initially expecting. They soon discovered it was my birthday in a weeks' time, and wanted to know what it was I wanted to do. I told them that I wanted to go out round the local bars for some fun, like I would do back home, and they simply stared at me as if I were crazy. Apparently escaping out of this place was difficult. Well, they hadn't met me yet, I'm sure I'll find an easy way. There was no way I was staying cooped up here for my birthday. The girls thought I was a 'bad ass' and that really made me laugh. Where's the horror in that? I shouldn't worry myself so much.


End file.
